


断章残片

by Eskumo



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskumo/pseuds/Eskumo
Summary: 随手摸鱼、未完稿、脑洞大纲、小作文合集。名的主，含无差，含的场姐弟（等姐姐有名字会加tag或者把那两篇分出去），单篇CP及分级预警见各章开头note。
Relationships: Matoba Seiji/Natori Shuuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. 无题

名取转头看到的场的瞬间以为是自己看错了，却又很快想起那人长发加眼罩的装扮很难错认。他再次定睛看去，确认那的确是的场静司，独自坐在放映厅最后排靠近角落的位置，目不转睛地盯着前方，荧幕上的光明明灭灭地照在他脸上。

那是太过熟悉的面孔，名取不会错认。而与其说是觉得自己看错，不如说完全想不到那个人有什么理由出现在这里。他不像是有闲心来看电影的人，上映的又是部爱情片，也不像他会感兴趣的类型。要说有点关系的理由的话，只剩下那是名取主演的第一部电影，这一条而已。

可是名取觉得这也不应该成为理由。

他再一次转头，向那个人的方向望去。像是想搜寻某个答案一样试图更仔细地看清他的脸。

的场的脸上没有表情，没有流露出任何情绪，被影片情节触动的情绪又或者哪怕单纯的兴致也好，全都没有，只是那么毫无表情地望着荧幕，连眼神里是否藏着什么都难以看清。而名取不知道那捉摸不透的眼睛望向荧幕时究竟是在看什么。但的场一直都没有移开过目光，他那样专心地看着荧幕，以至于连就在前面隔着几排这样盯着他的名取都没有察觉到。

名取突然觉得这场景实在诡异。他望着的场，而的场专注地望着荧幕上的他，背景音是影片里大雨滂沱的声音。名取记得那一幕的情节，男主角站在雨里远远地望着喜欢的人很久，却还是没能走过去说出想要说的话。

他盯着的场，心里无声地发问。

你为什么会来看我的电影？为什么是这样的表情？你在想什么？

他听着电影里的雨声在耳膜上敲着。

直到那一幕结束，雨声戛然而止，名取发现自己并不想得到答案。

于是他又转回身看向荧幕，不再回头。

那个人不知什么时候离开了。影片结束灯光亮起来时名取又回过头，那里只剩下空座位。

他坐在原处又盯着那个位置盯了一会儿。

心里有种空落落的安心感，像那个空座位一样。

//

摸个小鱼。从一个“的场面无表情地看着荧幕上的名取”这样的场景联想出的一小段……没准还能再扩写加情境什么的。想着到底是交往前还是分手后，写完突然觉得也可以是没有开始就已经结束的感情，无果的双向单恋（又来（看着自己剪过的双美。的场那边大概是那样，看着对方走上与他不同的、属于自己的道路，沉默地道了别。总之就是无可挽回的那个时期里某一刻突然确信彼此已走上不同的路，少年时那一点隐隐约约的微妙感情也随之无疾而终了，这样的感觉。

以上都是我胡说的。

没有后续。大概。我也不知道。……多半是没有。


	2. First Love, Last Rite（冰火AU未完稿）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：名的  
> 原发布时间：2018年5月16日  
> 分级：T  
> 预警：无

1

“你要不要跟我走？”他问的场静司。

话鬼使神差地冲出口，名取周一忽然没有勇气抬头。

那时的场右眼裹着厚厚的绷带，魔法反噬的狰狞痕迹几乎要蔓延到左脸。露在外面的左眼微微睁大，有些惊讶地看着他。

我会保护你，不让你受伤。他想这么说，但他没有底气开口。

的场朝他微笑，眼尾弯出柔和的弧度。

“周一，谢谢你，我很高兴。”

随后他的笑容敛去，脸上似有一丝一闪而逝的悲伤，眼神坚定决绝。

“但我不能。”

那是唯一一次，那个时候名取突然想，那是他唯一一次主动向的场伸出手，他用了这么久才终于做到。

而那也是唯一一次，的场静司拒绝了他。

2

那个时候他们都还是落魄的少年。家道中落独自打拼的流浪骑士，和遭人追杀流亡在外的前朝王子。他们偶然相遇，名取觉得他们其实并不太合得来，但最终不知怎么还是同路而行。

那时篡位者为非法得来的王位终究陷入妄想，惶惶不可终日，无力治国，饱受战乱创伤的土地难以恢复，所经之处一片萧条。而这位前朝的王子，虽然也有些地方他无法认同，但总归能让人看到希望。而更重要的是，名取并不想看到他遭人暗害。

“骑士的天真。”的场毫不留情地这样评价。

他见过如今有些骑士恃强凌弱的嘴脸，也知道那人对于那些没能保护他父亲甚至反戈相向的人的憎恨。

“我会找到我自己的路的。”名取回答他。

的场静司愣了几秒，然后竟哈哈大笑起来。笑完他说周一你加油。

他的笑容里没有任何嘲讽，但名取看着还是感觉不爽，于是再还嘴。

那时名取以为日子就是这样，和的场静司毫无恶意地互相斗嘴，你来我往。虽然落魄，倒也时有乐趣，也相对自由。

直到他终于发现那不过是自己的错觉。

3

的场家的血液里有御龙的魔法，曾经征服者便是乘着龙一统七国。虽然龙已经从这片土地上消失很久，成为传说，但仍不乏有人继续尝试，想要重新召唤出魔龙。

前代国王，也就是的场静司的父亲，就是执着于研究这样的魔法，也最终招致了自己和他的统治的终结。篡位者乘虚而入，先王最终孤注一掷的尝试只让自己毁于火焰，尚还年少的的场静司在家族心腹的保护下逃离王城，自此四处流亡。

的场家虽成于龙，亦毁于龙，而名取无法理解的是，如今的场门下的人依然指望龙来东山再起。的场家明明还有些支持者，隐藏散落在各处，等待机会集结，然而——

“我们现有的力量根本不够。龙是必要的。”

“你的父亲就毁于龙的魔法，你还要尝试那种邪术？”

“他不是毁于魔法，是毁于沉迷魔法而不理政务。”

“但那种魔法毕竟……你可能会没命的。”

的场静司突然笑了：“周一在担心我吗？”

那不是重点。名取恼火地想，别过脸没有回答。他讨厌的场静司笑得一副无所谓的样子。

“周一。”

他又转头看向他。

“这很冒险，我知道，历代也有不少的场家的人走火入魔把自己烧死。但我必须这么做。”他轻笑了一声，“就当那是的场家的宿命吧。那是流淌在我们血液里的东西，世世代代注定要和龙因缘纠缠。会有人为了龙发狂——但也必定有人能够驾驭利用它们。”

名取周一皱着眉，不想说任何话。

“周一。”的场面孔凑近，轻声唤他。

那人微笑着，竟像是在安慰他一样。

“我不会有事的。”

4

仪式那夜名取只能在一旁看着，别的什么也做不了。他不想看，可因为放心不下，又不能不看。

他就在那看着的场门下的人画好圆阵。

他看着的场静司穿着宽大的袍子，赤着脚，举着火把走过去。

他看着那人点燃圆阵，火焰蹿起，舞动的火舌像是饥饿的等待献祭的野鬼。

他看着的场静司最后走向圆阵中央，黑色的身影一步步走进摇曳的将他吞没的火焰。

宛如走向祭坛。

那场火从黑夜烧到黎明，名取盯得眼睛都发痛。而当天光破晓，大火熄灭，风吹散烟尘，圆阵中央只有捂着右眼倒在那里的的场静司。

名取周一失控一般冲了过去。

5

他还记得的场倒在那里的样子，身体蜷着，手紧捂着右眼，鲜血从指缝间淌出，烧伤和魔法反噬的瘢痕在右脸上蔓延。他的袍子被烧得破烂不堪，名取解下自己的斗篷裹住他的身体。

他还记得将那人抱在怀里，手抚在他的脸侧，只求能减轻他哪怕一点痛苦。

他记得自己一遍又一遍，徒劳地叫着那人的名字。

“静司，静司……静司！”

可怀中的人只是痛苦地痉挛着，听不到他的声音，也无法做出任何回应。

6

你要不要跟我走？

谢谢你，我很高兴。但我不能。

7

名取周一在清晨独自牵马离开，他没有知会任何的场一门的人，也没有人会在意他的离去。

他只在一处停了下来。

他看到的场静司，一个人站在河边，低头望着奔流的河水，不知道在想些什么。名取站在那，盯着他的背影看了一会儿，也没有想走上前去。

的场像是感觉到了什么，突然回过头来，也看到他。

他的伤还没好，右眼依然缠着绷带，脸上的痕迹也都没消失。他面无表情地望过来，眼里没有波澜。他也和名取一样，没有想走过来，也没有张口要说什么。那人已经明白了他的去意，也接受了他的离开。一如他接受了自己的命运。

你还是要继续尝试对吗？名取问过他。

他也问过其他人。你们也还要继续让他拿命去赌对吗？

答案都是一样的。

只要他还没死，就必须一次又一次走入火焰之中。

的场家的人只有两种命运，要么浴火涅槃，要么化为灰烬。

他记得那时，的场静司沉默地面对他的质问，表情逐渐变得坚不可摧。

“你说句话啊……”他问，可已经感到无望。

名取那时想过，只要他说一句他不想再继续，哪怕他表情里流露出一丝的不愿意，他都会帮他，竭尽所能。

但最后的场只是说：“周一，你走吧，那样对你比较好。”

那人垂下眼，移开视线。

“你要走的路，并不在我身边。”


	3. Psycho-Pass AU 脑洞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：名的  
> 原发布日期：2018年5月29日  
> 分级：Mature  
> 预警：无

两人都是监视官。

的场虽然怎么看怎么像潜在犯然而色相比谁都清，而且指数非常稳。

名取心态就不太稳定，有时会被一些案件引起很不好的情绪，对这份工作也产生过动摇。

其实名取本来学生时代从事过一些演艺的工作（当然这里算舞台剧一类的吧，不是曝光度那么高的那种），毕业时两个方向都拿到不错的判定，最后还是选择去当监视官。但他因为中间犹豫迷茫花了一段时间，毕业和就职都晚一些。

学生时期的场小他一级，那会儿还喊他“周一学长”。的场从一入学开始涉及刑警方面的成绩就非常优秀，一直第一。最后拿了全A判定提前毕业入职，成为当时最年轻的监视官，还成了名取的前辈，但其实也没早多久。

学生时期的场因为太优秀，性格又太特立独行，其实很遭人嫉恨。名取也一样成绩好长得帅性格孤僻，也没啥朋友。然后俩人就走到了一起。当然是的场主动追的名取，名取那时候其实不太清楚的场怎么想的，也不太清楚自己是怎么想的。甚至名取对于的场也是有所忌惮的，不是因为他成绩的优秀，而是因为他性格上那种仿佛无懈可击的稳定，以及已经隐隐显露出的那种非常适合当监视官的冷酷。但他还是和的场在一起了，或多或少也受到吸引，也有点消解孤独的味道在里面。所以要说的话学生时代的关系其实不算认真。

的场入职到名取入职中间的那段时间他们俩联系断过，但不是刻意的，也不是分开。

然后名取入职跟的场同组，那时候的场的右眼刚受过伤，戴着眼罩。后来伤好了摘了眼罩，但脸上留了疤，名取每次看着都不是滋味。

第一次用到致命清除模式的时候名取犹豫了，后来是的场开的枪，看着一个人在眼前爆开变得只剩一点血肉残渣名取觉得想吐，血还溅到了他脸上，还有的场脸上。

的场一句话也不说送他回公寓，进屋关门后名取按着的场肩膀把他推到门上。他知道他不该这么对的场发泄情绪，但还是忍不住问他你为什么能那么冷静？你第一次时也一样毫不犹豫吗？的场回答说是，不过又笑了，说，但周一像这样就很好。名取不回话，但按在他肩上的手松了力气。

名取虽然选择了监视官的工作，但内心是有很多疑虑的。西比拉系统的实行也就是他们上一代的事，有些人心里还留着旧法制体系的观念。有些他们逮捕的潜在犯并没有任何实际罪行，但是因为机器判定的犯罪指数就要被关起来。而还有一些证据确凿的案件又恶劣到让人三观崩溃。名取对他的工作一直都有动摇和怀疑，甚至无意中有怀疑到西比拉系统，这些的场都知道。但是这种怀疑很危险，一旦开始怀疑，最终就可能被系统否定。名取又是那种想太多还总憋在心里的人，一些黑暗的情绪长久积累下去总有一天会把他自己压垮。

于是的场抬手抚上名取的脸，凑上去吻他，对他说：“都发泄出来比较好。”说完他开始解自己的衬衫扣子，露出锁骨处还留着上一次的齿痕。

“周一的怀疑、愤怒、不安，所有这些，全部都发泄到我身上吧。”

“不要压抑自己，都交给我来承受就好。”

然后就比较粗暴地做了。

他俩基本就没柔情蜜意地做过，每次都特激烈地像发泄什么。名取还是会做足润滑避免伤着的场，但的场每次都表现出的那种你不用对我那么温柔的态度让名取也开始担心。

学生时代两人虽然都没朋友，但名取只是被他人疏远，的场收到的恶意就更尖锐些。他本人是不怎么在意，但名取看他就觉得他有种对他人的恶意习以为常的感觉，有人造他谣他都懒得去澄清。的场好像就从没期待过别人对他的好意，包括名取的。

两人每次都只会在事后才有短暂的温存，名取每次看着的场都不太清楚那人在想什么。

其实的场也并不是很相信西比拉的那种，而且他直觉强得惊人，他自己都没有意识到，在他的思考中西比拉是具有人格和目的的。他觉得系统对他的判定之所以够高，是因为对系统来说他是个足够优秀的机器。而与他比起来，会不安会怀疑的名取才是正常的人。其实他很喜欢名取身上特别人类的部分，他说周一像这样就好并不是安慰他，从某方面讲他甚至觉得名取比他更适合这份工作。

说的场做的时候喜欢rough一点是某种心理问题导致的癖好也好，他也确实不介意痛一点。只有和名取在一起的时候他才感觉到自己是有血有肉的。

↑↑

差不多就是这样。大概是一个在冰冷压抑的世界里互相依偎取暖的设定。所以这个AU其实跟原作偏得就比较多了，的场背负的东西少了，俩人矛盾也少些，因为世界本身已经够不友善了。

其实为啥脑出了这个呢……这本来是一个pwp脑洞，脑着脑着觉得这情绪状态这剧情背景好像不太对，然后补完了一个背景设定。

我有病。

话说这个AU搞手铐play特别方便。

嗯应该不会写出来了，精华都在这里了。最想写的就是引号里的那几句话了。以及有点想看他俩学生时代谈恋爱。

话说这个AU根本甜不了，其实俩人都有点危险，越到后面越容易虐。的场也不是没弱点，他最大的弱点就是对名取周一一片痴心。

——————

一点补充设定：

学生时代穿着白衬衫。教室也好校园也好都宽阔明亮得过分，有点不近人情的冰冷。

的场枪法特别准，不过Dominator能自动瞄准所以目前这项技能派不上用场。不过谁知道呢。

的场就职到名取就职之间两人断开联系那阵，其实主要还是给彼此空间，不干涉对方。的场开始工作有他要忙的，名取也需要不受干扰地做出决定。不过那个时候其实都有不安过，觉得可能就会真的从此分开。

然后隔了好久一见面名取就看到的场眼睛受了伤。


	4. 暗涌 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：名的  
> 原发布日期：2018年6月21日  
> 分级：M  
> 预警：血腥暴力；次要角色死亡  
> 其他说明：基于原作背景的未来AU；含原创角色

名取脚踏进集会会场时，刚好把倾盆而下的大雨关在门外。他回过头看着屋外，天空积云翻墨，雷鸣电闪。风声雷声雨声透过窗户传进来，混成低闷的背景杂音，和此时室内的气氛倒十分合衬。

会场内弥漫着低气压，除妖师们三三两两交头接耳，低声谈论着近日流传于新闻媒体上的血腥事件，时不时提防地瞟向周围，仿佛罪犯就潜伏于同僚之中。整个室内嗡嗡声一片，散发着不安的味道。

除妖界近几年人心惶惶。

剧变始于三年前。现在想来那情景仍然荒谬，科学家一本正经地以科学方法论证灵异现象的真实性，证明确实存在一般人看不见的妖怪。科学向杂志上大剌剌地印着看起来和科学毫不搭界，甚至会为大多数研究者嗤之以鼻的标题，配合着封面醒目到突兀的配色，在人群中四处传阅。尽管结论听起来十分荒唐，但研究者居然写出了具体详实的实验方法，甚至造出了可以探测到妖怪存在且能让人看到大致影子的仪器，并在结果发表会上进行过演示，其论证过程具有相当的可信度。这一发现后又被媒体大肆渲染，甚至用妖怪的存在解释了一些未解之谜和神秘悬案，在当时引发了热烈的讨论。

妖怪的存在被公布，人们也就随之留意到可见之人的存在。神话传说中本就不乏可以通灵的人，现下那些妖怪成了真，人说不定也是；有心人也一直猜测为什么主持研究的研究者可以直接得出结论，认定那些看不见的不明存在就是妖怪；再加上有些人表示曾亲身经历灵异现象或遇见过可见之人，由此，可见之人也进入了话题中心。而人类所引发的讨论热度丝毫不逊于妖怪。不知情的人们尽情地提出各种各样的猜测，可见之人是否只是能看见妖怪？他们能否操纵妖怪？如果可以的话，是否曾有可见之人利用他们的能力做过什么不好的事？可见之人到底有多少？如此这般，不一而足。

最终关于妖怪与可见之人的话题持续发酵，有人相信，有人仍旧怀疑，有人考据，有人绘声绘色地编起故事，甚至有人散布起阴谋论。各色各样的说法充斥着媒体和网络。荒诞离奇，众生百态。

但说到底，由于妖怪与可见之人的活动一直以来都较为隐秘，对于大多数普通人来说，他们的生活并没受到太大的影响。那些热炒的话题于他们终究是表面的热闹。

但对于除妖人来说，那则是内部的震荡。

一方面他们惊诧于还有除妖人以外的可见之人，从事着他们没有想象过的活动，比如科学研究之类，甚至还做出了公开妖怪存在这样的事。而更重要的一点在于，像除妖人这样原本一直采取隐秘行事原则的可见之人，他们的存在就这样被猝不及防地曝了光，一直以来的基本活动方式都受到了巨大的挑战，让他们手足无措。当然，知道妖怪存在的人变多，也就能拓展除妖人的生意，有人正是利用这一机会干脆也站到明面公开宣传，从中获利颇丰。但说到底，这种情势背后暗流汹涌，不知道隐藏着什么样的危险，也不知道哪天就会掀起巨浪打向整个除妖人群体。多少人一时忧虑重重。

三年后，话题热度已过，妖怪与可见之人也并没再掀起什么大风浪，除妖人的活动方式也经历了一段时间的调整适应，情况多少终于稳定下来。大家都渐渐适应了变化，以为他们的日子多少能这样以新的方式平稳地继续下去。然而就在此时，动荡再一次发生——那便是近来在新闻媒体上铺天盖地报导的，连环杀人案。

连环杀人案本就引人注目，何况这次更不同以往。尸体状况异常惨烈，残破不全的尸身被随意地丢弃在垃圾堆，身上巨大的、像被啃咬过的缺口，不似人类所为。妖怪！经过三年前的研究发表，人们不难联想到这个答案。但也有消息称，几起案件似乎并不像妖怪肆意作乱，相反，其中存在着人类的条理。由此，人们的目光又聚焦到可见之人上。而与三年前只是瞧新奇看热闹的讨论相比，这一次，世人的关注中充斥着尖锐的恶意。人们恐惧、猜忌、愤怒、谩骂，三年前关于可见之人的威胁和阴谋论被再次提起，对可见之人种种的恶意揣测像传染病一样扩散，一时甚嚣尘上。

连除妖人内部也不免蔓延着这样的揣测，毕竟调查已经显示出人操纵妖怪作案的痕迹。人们彼此猜疑，怀疑犯人是自己看不顺眼的哪位除妖人同僚，或是除妖人以外的哪些可见之人，并责怪这位犯人一人作乱危害整个可见之人群体。就像此刻会场内的情形，大家各自凑成小团体小声交流，偶尔有些不顾忌的人提高音量，说到底是谁干的、把大家都害惨了之类，责问着在场的或不在场的人。

名取叹了口气。最近每次集会都是这样，大家聚在一起抒发一下焦虑与怨愤，但除此之外没有任何进展。他虽理解这段时间所有人都很不安，但每次都这样实在没什么意义。想着这次集会又没有任何收获，打算早些离开，却在看到会场另一边出现的人后停住了。身着黑色羽织，戴着眼罩，黑色长发的男人。

的场静司。

这个人出现在这里情理之中，只是名取还是有些意外。说来他们很久没见，包括像这样同时出现在同一场集会中。三年来他们心照不宣地彼此回避，的场一门主持的集会名取基本不去，而那些名取可能会去的不需要的场一门出面的，的场也不会来。

名取想大概现在毕竟是比较紧张的时期，也许今天真的有什么事。但想着反正那也不会直接与自己有关，却见的场朝他这边看了过来。眼神对上的时候名取不禁一惊，而当看到对方穿过会场朝他走过来时，他更是猝不及防。

一时间有些不知所措，视线摆向哪里竟都不觉合适。名取有些自嘲自己的反应，却也还是控制不住，觉得那人走来的路程也未免太过漫长。

三年前天翻地覆的时候他和的场静司分了手，从少年时代开始持续了五年的恋人关系彻底宣告结束。说到底名取都没想过竟能坚持那么久，明明从最初相遇的时候就觉得不是一路人。生长的环境不一样，所站的立场不一样，背负的东西不一样，到头来形成的观念和行事方式也都不一样。名取不喜欢的场的手段，的场又觉得名取太过天真。他和的场之间的那些不合从来都没有解决过，反倒随着他们看着彼此都长成糟糕的大人而愈演愈烈，到三年前终于达到了顶峰。

当年妖怪和可见之人的存在被暴露，最先从中获利的就是的场一门。他们在众人都还不知所措、犹豫不决的时候率先站了出来，干脆就利用这个机会，打破了隐秘行事的原则，站到明面上来拓展除妖人的生意。也有人说此举当机立断，但更多的人则指责他们的行为，说他们唯利是图，根本不顾这背后的重重隐患。名取也不同意的场这种做法，的场一门对妖怪一向狠辣无情，如今再让他们揽下更多的生意，还是来自普通人的生意，后果难以想象。那些普通人对妖怪毫无了解，很多人都只是被时下的言论引起了恐慌，而这种情况下请来的场一门，只怕会误伤不少好的妖怪，甚至危及人类与妖怪之间的关系和平衡。更何况……名取还有另外一层怀疑。的场一门站出来的动作太迅速了，时机太过巧妙，让人怀疑他们是不是事先就得到了风声，甚至他们可能根本就参与其中。事实究竟如何很难查证，名取只是记得那时的场常挂在嘴边的话。

好个能利用的就全都利用。

分手时名取把这话甩向的场，的场只是面无表情沉默不语，眼里是一层无法看透的冷漠。

的场走到跟前的时候名取回过神来。“好久不见，的场先生。”他开口打招呼，笑容到话语里全是客套。此时名取才发现面前不只有的场，那人身旁还站着一名女性。那名女性看上去与他和的场年龄相仿，深栗色的齐耳短发剪得利落，衣着也是毫不花哨的简单风格，眼神里更有种敏锐凌厉之感。

“名取，这位是风见理沙警官，她负责调查最近的案件。”的场介绍，“想必你也知道，那起案件涉及妖怪和可见之人，她需要从各方了解详细的资料。”

女警官向他点头致意。

风见……的场说出这个姓氏时名取忍不住皱了皱眉。他们分手前的那一段时间，的场一直和一位姓风见的议员有合作关系，具体内容的场没有透露过，但他们之间的合作显然不是帮忙除个妖那么简单。那段时间的场忙于其中，频繁走动，和名取甚至都很少见面。后来结合那个时间点来看，名取不免心生怀疑，只怕那位风见议员也在这一切的幕后起着什么作用。

而此刻面前出现这位同姓风见的女警官，还由的场介绍，这恐怕也并非巧合。名取还隐约记得那段时间里的某一天，的场又是疲惫又是好笑地跟他提起，被一位议员介绍了侄女给他认识。那时候他们的关系已走到尾声，一直以来瞒着家人、瞒着朋友、瞒着门人、瞒着事务所，将这段秘密恋情拖至五年之久，但彼此间被消磨得摇摇欲坠的感情却已经不足以支持他们去面对那些日渐浮现的压力。的场说起那事时满脸的自嘲，但看向他的目光里还是闪着点试探，甚至期盼，明明灭灭的。

想不到三年后的此刻，三个人打了照面，身份关系却已经不同。名取忍不住在意，却又不愿去猜测，面前的两人此时是什么关系，利益牵扯或是别的什么。

他心里有些说不清道不明的烦躁，一时没能注意自己是否失礼。但的场也没怎么注意他，那人介绍完后便迅速移开目光，淡淡地道了句：“那么我还有事，你们谈。”便转身离去。

名取倒是有些意料之外，目光跟过去，看着那人离去的身影有片刻的失神。

“名取先生？”

他忙把视线收回来，对上风见警官探询的目光。

“不好意思。我一定全力配合。”他笑着应付，却才意识到嘴角扯得有一点点过，险些摆出知名演员的营业用笑容。

tbc.

——————————

这篇还有个旧情人梗超短片段如下：

“你是不是还……”

喜欢我？

他只能在心里完成那个在意很久的问题，终究问不出口。

的场沉默着等了他一会儿，眼神里却像是早已确信他不会问下去。

“不能准备好面对答案的话，就别开口。”他毫不留情地戳穿他的犹豫，像以前一样。

//

的场静司一向讨厌拖泥带水，却和名取周一藕断丝连纠缠不清了好几年。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 理沙警官只是个查案NPC（需要时大概还要助攻）。所有原创角色都不与主角发展感情线，他们是作者拿来拓展世界观的。  
> 另外在现版本里，理沙警官和风见议员关系修改为同辈，变为表兄妹关系。


	5. 衣柜里的博格特

lof就有，先占位置，过后再搬。


	6. 关于的场眼睛和名的当年分道扬镳的脑洞

lof就有，先占位置，过后再搬。


	7. 眼角眉梢（完成度90%）

依然lof就有，先占位，过后搬。


	8. 一点关于的场姐弟的脑洞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关系：的场静司&的场姐姐，名取周一/的场静司  
> 原发布时间：2021年3月3日  
> 分级：G  
> 预警：选择不预警  
> 其他说明：前半小作文，后半未成文脑洞细纲。

反正在绿川老师画出来之前同人怎么造作都可以（。

放飞自我脑着玩。

（p.s.这人没玩过黑魂就是对传火梗情有独钟

总体来说就是，把除妖人家族代代相传这个过程比作传火的话，弟弟想传火，姐姐想灭火。弟弟想要延续家族、延续除妖人的发展，姐姐想要终结这种无休无止的、受诅咒一样的宿命（指代代都需要跟那个大妖怪纠缠不休以及身份带来的各种其他问题）。

姐弟两个才是真的立场矛盾不可调和。但从两人各自的特点和互相的联系来讲，更类似于磁极两端的那种，相反但又互为表里的存在。

姐姐是家族的反叛者，在成长的过程中萌生出完全的自我，不甘于作为柴薪、作为传火工具人的那种命运。弟弟则完全相反，他的自我被彻底掩埋起来，在他身上看到的是完全的家族意志的体现，他本人就像个完全接受且承载家族意志的容器，在哪里都找不到他的自我。与姐姐的抗命相反，弟弟是完全的顺命。

两个人诞生于同样的家庭背景、同样的环境，却选择了完全相反的道路。的场家的命运里荣光与诅咒并存，弟弟为了延续荣光（也不能完全说是荣光，不是那种表面虚荣的东西，但我一时想不到合适的词）选择承受诅咒，姐姐因为弃绝诅咒选择连荣光也一并终结。

其实姐姐的出发点倒也不是只为了她自己，她是想让家族后世的人都免于这种工具人的命运，作为她弟弟的静司也是在她想要拯救的对象范围里。但她看到弟弟却选择接受家族灌输的那种在她看来不可理喻的东西，就失望又愤怒，哀其不幸怒其不争。最终姐弟两个彻底对立，不死不休（这个死不一定是真的死亡，但从这种立场来讲，他们的争斗在一方被彻底打败之前都无法停止）。

然而在这种对立之下，始终保留着两个人作为亲人的血缘联系，可能还有在他们童年都还懵懵懂懂时残存的一点稀薄但又无法割舍的亲情。不管之后怎样地争斗不休，姐姐始终想要拯救弟弟（哪怕这种拯救只是她的一厢情愿甚至对对方来说是彻底否定其根本的毁灭），弟弟其实也明白姐姐那种想法，也始终想要向姐姐证明，她那种全盘否定并非唯一的办法，并且始终没有放弃与姐姐和解的可能。

以上是基本的姐弟关系设想。

下面是个具体一些的脑洞。含一点名取/的场cp（毕竟嗑成习惯了戒不掉）。

是长年的姐弟斗争终于以姐姐胜出告终，的场的可见能力还有除妖人相关的能力都没有了（就武功全废那种）。为了封锁消息也防止的场家的其他仇家趁机报复，名取跟七濑合计先把的场先藏在他那里。的场就听凭安排，表面平静得可怕，根本不知道他在想什么，又会干什么。名取就很担心但又不敢刺激他。然后一天的场趁名取不在的时候偷偷溜出去，一个人跑到姐姐的大本营里去了。

姐姐手下那帮人看见他依然如临大敌，的场就说我现在还能不能构成威胁你们不是最清楚了吗。然后姐姐过来让手下都离开，就剩姐弟两个人。

姐：你来干什么？

静司：想跟姐姐说说话。

姐：我们之间已经没什么可说的了吧。

以他们这个局面，胜者能对败者说的话一句都没有，就算真的还有感情还有在意，说出来也会变成侮辱。

静司：是没什么可说、没什么能说的。但我想听听，姐姐有什么想说的。

姐：……。（叹气

姐：虽然我现在这么说听起来会很虚伪，但是抛开立场，只是作为你姐姐来说，我也不想看到自己弟弟这样。走到这一步我真心感到遗憾。其实你也知道，我们之间没有私人恩怨，都是立场矛盾，公事公办。

静司：我知道。换了我也一样会这么做，姐姐只是成功了而已。

姐：你现在也这么平静，对我一点恨意都没有。就算有，也是作为的场当主对于敌人的恨意，而不是作为静司个人对于伤害自己的人的恨意。你从以前就一直这样，对于自己怎么样从来都不在意，从来没有为了自己而想要做什么。你就是这点让人火大。

静司没说话，就当他是默认。

姐：你接下来要怎么办？

她问这话的语气就像普通的姐姐关心弟弟升学就业，好像她弟弟面对的不是什么重大的人生危机，又好像造成这一局面的人不是她。但是静司也没有因此生气，不可思议的是，两个人的确是在这样成王败寇局面已定的情况下，才能抛开以往的立场身份，只是作为普通姐弟一样坐下来说话。

姐姐又问：你难得没了那些负担，现在不是有别的选择了吗。

她的语气依然很轻巧，好像自己一直以来没有为此努力，又好像不知道她所说的“负担”对于对方来说原是存在的根本。

静司：你这种说法……我知道的哦，那也是姐姐的愿望，姐姐想连我一起从家族中解放出来。

姐姐就没说话，就是那种知道对方明白自己的心意但也知道这并不是对方想要的，心痛又无可奈何的感觉。

静司：但是一直以来我都只是作为的场家的继承人被培养，所有的教育和经历都只是为了这个身份，事到如今我没有别的价值。

他说话的样子里没有悲哀的感情，就只是在叙述事实。

姐姐（生气）：我曾经也是这样啊！但是我拒绝那种命运，你居然能心甘情愿接受我真是理解不了。

姐姐：有时候我都在想，是不是我的个人意志太强了，把本来属于你的那份都给分走了。

姐姐：静司……有个问题我一直想问……是我把你的选择夺走了吗？因为我离开了那个家，所以所有的责任都落到了你的头上？

静司：不是。是我自己选的，虽然我看似只有一条路可走，但那也的确是出于我自己的选择。

姐姐（略微松了口气）：也是呢……但其实路也从来不止一条。

静司：那么，是我自己选的。

姐姐：不过，你虽然是这样，那之后的人呢？你的孩子又会怎么选？如果以后你的孩子不想继承的场家，你是要强迫他吗？还是要尊重他的想法然后眼睁睁地看着自己多年的事业化为尘土？

对方沉默。

姐姐：很难选吧。

然后也没再继续这个问题。

姐姐：你还没回答我呢，接下来要怎么办？我这边你不用担心，我的目的达到了，不会再对你们赶尽杀绝。但是你要过来寻仇的话，我也奉陪到底。不过，是你的话……

她看着弟弟的眼睛，就明白了他的决定，不是复仇但也不会放弃。

以我个人的设想，的场如果真的陷入这种境地的话，会想尽一切办法找回力量，然后在这个过程中不成功便成仁。

姐姐看着静司，就明白了他想要做什么，她是所有人里最快明白过来的人。像名取因为对的场比较担心，哪怕能猜到他会怎么做第一反应也不敢去往那方面想。但是姐弟两个就是，一个是小时候对彼此比较了解，再到后来多年对弈你来我往培养出的作为对手的默契，再加上因为不受感情蒙蔽的那种冷静，所以互相之间就有一种最为清醒的理解。

姐姐：静司……踏出家门的时候我就做好觉悟了，哪怕会伤害自己的亲弟弟，落得手足相残的结局。但从个人感情上来讲，你仍然是我弟弟，我的确不希望真的落到那种结果。嘛不过，不管在这种辩解里怎么把立场跟感情分开，到真正做决定的时候还是只会选一个。

静司没说话，但就是完全明白。其实姐弟俩虽然有些方面完全相反，但有些方面又非常相像。两个人都很的场的点就是，所做的选择都不是为了自己，还都有那种为达目的不择手段别人做不了就自己动手的“为恶”的觉悟（要说的话，因为姐姐目的性和意志都更强烈一些，加上本身反叛除妖家族的立场，所以手段上更会突破一些限制），另外做事都是理性先行，感情往后放。还都内心坚定一条路走到黑。

姐姐最后说：我是做好了那样的觉悟的。但我最后还是想说一句，我不想看你自取灭亡。

静司依然没有说话，但是她最后看着弟弟坚定的神情，就明白了他的回答。也明白并承受了是自己逼着弟弟走到这一步的事实。

姐姐：看来我们的话说完了。

这一次是彻底的没什么话可说了。

姐姐又恢复姐弟话家常的语气：你现在是待在名取那里吧？我让他来接你回去。

包括的场跟名取的关系也是姐姐猜出来的，一是后来名取频繁插手帮的场，二是的场丧失力量后姐姐调查过的场的行踪，用排除法猜出来只能是在名取那，三就是姐弟默契。

就听姐姐给名取打电话：是我，静司在我这里，你来接他回去吧。……我可没把他怎么样，是他自己跑过来的。

挂了电话对静司说：你的小男朋友还挺紧张你的。这样不是挺好的吗？继续当你的的场当主的话，也没法跟喜欢的人在一起吧。

姐姐又说：以前我就在想，属于你自己的自我、意志到底在哪里，没想到会在这里找到。总觉得情啊爱啊这种东西，跟你好像八竿子打不着。

静司：我对姐姐也是有感情的，从小时候起。

姐姐：我也是，对你抱过希望。

（上面这两句话，静司用的现在时，姐姐用的过去时。）

其实要说姐弟之间的那种感情，就是两个人互相都对对方有过期待。明明是出生于同样的家庭、同样的背景环境，在孤独的童年中本来最有可能互相理解和陪伴的人，最后却成了最大的敌人。

当年姐姐离家出走的时候，只有静司看见了，他在姐姐最后踏出门的时候叫了一声“姐姐”，姐姐回过头来。两个人默默地看着对方。弟弟希望姐姐留下，姐姐希望弟弟跟她走。但他们都清楚对方的决定所以最后什么都没有说，一个转过头决然地走了，一个面无表情地站在原地也没有挽留。家门口画出一道无形的线，姐姐踏出那一步之后，从此两个人就是敌人。

很久以后一个两败俱伤的结局【大刀注意】：

静司在寻回力量的过程中把自己损耗殆尽，姐姐没能出席弟弟的葬礼（她作为罪魁祸首没有资格，且跟的场亲近的那些人也不可能让她出席），只是后来名取再到墓前的时候看到一束不知何时也不知何人献上的花。

姐姐继续自己的事业，但在自己的孩子身上，又看到的场家的意志死灰复燃。

是一个所有人都不能得偿所愿的结局，名取也一样，对他来说，是在他终于能够坦然面对内心的感情哪怕是地狱都愿意陪着爱的人一起下的时候，那个人却还是一个人走了。（的场的话，是你越愿意陪他下地狱他就越不可能把你一起拖进地狱的那种。）

以上。

另外最后作为的场粉说点关于他个人的，之前写同人的时候就觉得，虽然看他这个人性格好像很自我很自大，但是真要去找到属于他的自我，就是他为了自己做决定、做选择的那一部分，总觉得真的找不到，那一部分太少也被他藏得太深了。

还有一点是，把传火梗套在除妖人身上之后就发现，的场静司那种可以把人作为工具利用的想法根源可能在于，他自己就是最大的工具人。尤其是他作为的场家的首领，考虑到的场家乃至除妖人的传承，从这种更长的时间尺度上来看，任何个体都只是齿轮、是薪火，是在某种超越自身的事业中发挥着各自作用的零件。


	9. 一个天雷滚滚的的场姐弟脑洞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：的场姐弟，提及过去的名取/的场  
> 分级：Explicit  
> 预警：乱伦警告！ABO警告！  
> 其他说明：未成文脑洞细纲
> 
> Summary：  
> 姐姐os：救命我是个Alpha我离家出走还和家族敌对多年现在发现我弟是个Omega他发情了没抑制剂没Alpha而且看起来还失恋了很难过我现在该怎么办在线等挺急的。

女A男O，就是非常白烂的意外发情帮忙梗。

依然是基于这样的姐弟关系：敌对立场不可调和，但两个人都保留着一点对对方的姐弟感情。

总之静司不知道为啥一个人跑到姐姐那里去（如果是互斗被抓还关单人小黑屋还挂了点彩一开始手还被反绑着就更hshs【作者：我郑重宣誓我是变态！】），然后意外发情，找不到抑制剂，姐姐也不可能把他一个人扔外边去。

一开始姐姐还非常正直地保持距离又有点不知所措（虽然到最后也只是非常正直地帮忙）。尤其是她离家出走得早，加上的场家不可能把当主是Omega这种消息透露出去（的场一门内部也没几个人知道），压根不知道自己弟弟分化成了个O。感觉不对意识到弟弟发情的时候还特别震惊问你怎么会是个O。又问他你身上带没带抑制剂？没带。你有Alpha吗（标记过的那种），自问自答想想也不可能有（的场家主被别人标记就等于把自家的家业权力等等拱手让人）。又不可能找自己手下去找抑制剂，把的场家主是O这件事暴露给他最大的敌方阵营（这点良心姐姐还是有的）。最后又垂死挣扎地问那你有 没标记但在交往的那种Alpha 吗？

静司：已经分手了。

（这篇设定就跟名的狗血天雷ABO婚姻是爱情的坟墓那个AU联动，当个平行宇宙，这会儿正好是他俩分手（其实是离婚）的时期。）

姐姐os：救命我是个Alpha我离家出走还和家族敌对多年现在发现我弟是个Omega他发情了没抑制剂没Alpha而且看起来还失恋了很难过我现在该怎么办在线等挺急的。

然后这会儿信息素开始扩散了，她就看着她弟。她弟就那样，蜷在墙角，浑身难受，眼神迷蒙、脸红扑扑的，还喘着气（还脸上挂点彩手被绑着），然后还ふふ笑着对她开口：

“姉さんはいいよ。”（姐姐的话就可以哦。）

姐：……。（外表不动如山其实已经石化了，内心疯狂喊救命想要挠门放我出去。）

静司（继续ふふ笑）：放着我不管也没关系，我扛得过去。但是这么下去对姐姐也比较糟糕吧，你不是Alpha吗。

姐姐（信息素浓度升高真的开始感觉药丸而且不可能干放任一个O发情难受袖手旁观这种不人道的事）：……靠。

没有办法只能帮忙，撸着袖子硬着头皮上。

姐姐虽然表情上看不出来太多但心里还是慌的，脱她弟的裤子就已经耗尽了全部心神，都忘了先把弟弟反绑的手给解开（作者的恶趣味）。

静司也不想她有啥心理负担，而且觉得沉默的话气氛太尴尬，一开始用手扩张的时候，两个人就在那胡乱说话。

静司：真糟糕……我是Omega这种事……偏偏让姐姐知道了……这条情报……姐姐会利用吗？

姐姐：……你放心，我还没那么下三滥。

姐姐：谁能想到你居然是Omega，你那样子说是Alpha都有人信。……说起来不会很辛苦吗？各种方面上……真是讽刺，从这方面讲，我（Alpha）反倒真的更适合当的场当家吧（但是却偏偏成了反叛者，加上姐姐一直有点内疚怀疑是不是因为自己离家所以弟弟别无选择只能选择背负家族命运）。

静司：不一定呢，Omega的话，继承人的问题就不用担心了。

姐姐（无端联想）：！！！？？？你不会是想？？？（找套，找不到。）

静司：放心吧，我之后会去吃避孕药的，近亲的话会出问题吧。而且，要是真的生了姐姐的孩子，万一以后像你一样反叛家族怎么办？

姐姐（听到她弟满嘴跑火车说“生姐姐的孩子”又开始觉得这事过于背德，之前好不容易劝服自己说只是帮忙只是帮忙的心理建设又眼看要塌）：你闭嘴吧静司算姐求你了。

静司（虽然之前说自己能扛过去但实际这会儿已经开始意识不清醒满嘴说胡话）：把我的嘴堵上也可以哦。（其实满口胡言然后向对方索吻是跟名取做爱的习惯。）

姐姐两眼一黑，真的不想理他。

扩张得差不多的时候。

静司（有点难受地扭动一下）：姉さん……把我的手……解开好吗？至少……绑在前面……（这里他本人没有情色暗示意味，就是真的以为他姐是还在提防他所以没把他手给解开。）

姐姐冤枉姐姐是真的才意识到，然后赶紧给人解开。解开之后静司还把手并着摆到前面，眼神里还真的询问她要不要绑前面，就静司那个眼型原因，甚至分不出他是装乖巧还是赤裸裸地挑衅还是两者兼有。姐姐就满脸黑线地把绳子扔远了还把他手给按开，心想你别逗你姐了，绑前面是不可能绑前面的她可不想和自己亲弟玩SM。

到下一步进入正题的时候姐姐内心还是有点顾虑。这会儿静司就靠近过来，手解开了轻轻地拥抱姐姐，两手攀到背上小心翼翼地碰着，算不上一个完全的拥抱。然后他的头往她肩膀上靠，头发蹭着她，对她说：没关系的，姐姐。

因为姐弟两个分开得早，姐姐离家到后来敌对他们两个就再也不可能有过任何亲密的肢体接触。这一下就突然产生了一种亲昵的错觉。姐姐心一横就把那个坎迈过去了，就进去了。

静司就开始变本加厉跟姐姐索要。因为他其实是sex的时候很需要爱抚需要亲密肢体接触的那种（此前成长过程中太缺这些），而且因为跟名取分手空窗期有点久（但又没有久到能适应新的境况），有点皮肤饥渴。姐姐本来从一开始就是直奔目标只是帮忙解决问题，两个人衣服都没怎么脱，但是静司得不到满足就有点难受。他就开始脱自己上衣，然后抓着姐姐的手摸这摸那摸他胸摸他乳头（中间还试探性地叫了几声姐姐），上身都摸得差不多了还要把他姐的手往自己嘴里送。姐姐虽然也怀疑她弟是不是脑子烧糊了不正常，但看他表情是有点难受，就有点心软由着他了，干脆帮人帮到底。拿不准的时候还问他“这样可以吗？”，静司就“嗯”地呻吟回答。

最后静司把自己扒了个精光，姐姐就除了关键的地方之外衣着都还比较完整，因为对她来说自己也脱了的话性质就真不太一样了（她是帮忙的而不是要从和自己弟弟的禁断行为中获取快感的），那身衣服有点像她最后一道防线。姐姐衬衫的纽扣硌在静司皮肤上有点疼，还有动作时刮过皮肤的感觉也有点突兀，略偏硬质的布料也没有那么舒服，但是静司也知道只能到这种程度了所以没再过分要求什么。

其实姐姐也看出来他眼神里还有点想要什么的样子，就问他：还想要什么？

静司：没什么。这样就够了。

其实静司就是，说他心大也行，说他脑回路不正常也确实有点。他的确没有羞耻感也没有姐姐的那种顾虑（还有一方面是他是承受方所以没有那种心理负担），对他来说这基本是个帮忙，但他也确实有点趁着发情头脑不清醒、借着这绝无仅有的一次机会偷来一点和姐姐的亲密接触，哪怕是以这种禁忌的方式，乱伦不乱伦的他倒也不在乎。另一方面，他在姐姐面前能完全放得开也确实因为那是姐姐（这个梗这个情景你换个人比如把名取扔进来他反应就会完全不一样）。姐弟两个虽然立场上一直对着干，但是情感联系还是在的，在这方面他完全信任他姐所以放得开，甚至有点仗着自己发情难受蹭着姐姐示弱撒娇（虽然这个词跟他好像真的搭不到一起去），有点童年时从来没有给过彼此的只能到现在以一种扭曲的方式兑现，的意味。

姐姐看静司适应了而且皮肤饥渴也满足点了就开始动。静司虽然脑子早就开始不清醒了，但还是一直知道现在抱他的人是谁，就一边喘着一边“姉さん”“姉さん”地一声声叫，禁断感十足，姐姐听着脑子里都快绷不住了。而且他声音有点软，很勾人，特别色，“没有哪个功能正常的Alpha听了还能坐怀不乱”，姐姐还分神想就这他男朋友都能把他甩了（看他前面提到分手那个难过的样子一看就是被甩的那个）心可真够狠的。姐姐就真的觉得听得快受不了了，真的决定把她弟的嘴给堵上。

然后就接吻了。

其实姐姐也想过用手或者找别的什么东西堵他嘴，但是那样看起来又像在和她亲弟玩SM，最后还是接吻了。静司因为之前挂彩嘴里还有点血味。

接吻之后就什么都不顾了，两个人就都当是被信息素裹挟被生理本能冲昏头脑，彻底自暴自弃。姐姐之前在信息素浓度不断升高的时候，还一直努力让自己保持理智。但现在就真的有点想放任自流了。做到快成结的时候甚至连标记的冲动都起来了，而且那时候良心都快要被蒙蔽，脑子里一个邪恶小人告诉她这是最好的机会，来自敌对的且是血亲的她的标记可以彻底摧毁的场当主。不过最后一点良心还是让她坚持住了，只不过想起之前因为手忙脚乱一直被她弟牵着鼻子走，现在也想反击一下。

姐姐在她弟快要高潮之前突然停下来，捏着弟弟的下巴问他：“我要是现在把你标记了你怎么办，静司？”

静司就笑着回答她：“那我就算把腺体剜出来也会除掉姐姐的标记的。”

姐姐也笑了。两个人就没再说什么只是继续。

最后姐弟两个紧紧相拥在一起，捧着对方的脸吻得乱七八糟口水横流。黑发跟黑发缠绕着不分彼此，两张面容相似的脸贴近亲吻着，两个人身体相连相拥，紧紧纠缠着，好像要融为一体，一同回到最原初的母体里去。

完事之后，静司撑不住睡着了，姐姐帮他简单清理了一下又给他穿好衣服，坐他旁边让他头靠在自己肩膀上，还把胳膊伸过去搂着他。最后自己也凑过去，跟他头靠着头，然后闭上眼睛，想就这么待一会儿。

就好像他们还很小很小的时候，玩累了抱在一起睡觉一样。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看到这篇的朋友们给我点评论好不好【对手指  
> 哪怕嗷一嗓子都行  
> 不要让我一个人孤独地变态_(:з」∠)_  
> 我开游客评论了这边也能留，或者到lof那边说也可以


End file.
